133511-wonder-how-many-players-playing-this-game-right-now
Content Damn, if there was 20k people online before F2P, I must have missed it. All I saw were ghost towns everywhere. Maybe like 1-2 people. Were they all hiding? | |} ---- ---- ---- 20k this what the population was befor the f2p,,:P and servers can handel 20k come on...its more for sure :P | |} ---- his just says that 20k ppl they dont log in same time this why u see only 4-11 ppl in town.. | |} ---- ---- haha good one mate, btw. I mean online 20.000 which gives you around 6-7 per PvE (US/EU) and 3-4 per PvP realms (they're less populated). Then say around 100k ¬¬ its current game population. in eu/usa (but they're not playing at the same time). | |} ---- ---- ---- Sorry, I honesty couldn't understand what you just typed out to me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What math gets 38,300 subs out of 1.73m? if EVERYONE was playing on CREDD (the more expensive option, and thus lowest possible number of players) that would be over 80k players.... if everyone subbed it would be closer to 150k... And right now concurrency is much higher than that period... These are both LOWBALL estimates, actual player numbers would be higher with people who bulk subbed at reduced rates. Edited January 15, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- All the actual numbers I can find that are available would suggest differently. There are at a minimum 115 active raiding guilds (5 from warhound) who have recently contributed their logs to wildstarlogs.com, I'm sure there are even more that don't upload logs. Another contradictory number would be looking at Curse.com downloads. ForgeUI was created 1 year ago and has 150k downloads and over 6k this month, I don't think everyone is running ForgeUI. AuraMastery is another example 7,600 downloads just in the last month. Like Nazyrn mentioned in 3-4 weeks Q4 2015 financials come out and I think you'll be surprised by the amount of money those "5k" people are spending. If financials stay flat following FTP, unlikely looking at other P2P to F2P conversions, those "5k" will on average be spending at least $346/person in Q4. | |} ---- $15/month * 3 months * 38,400 users = $1.73m? I could be wrong but isn't CREDD $20 and the monthly $11-15/month depending on how long you prepaid? Do you think a lot of people would be buying 12 month subscriptions a month or two before it going FTP? I'm not saying that's how many players there were but that's my estimate for how many people paid for subscriptions/CREDD in Q3. | |} ---- ---- I heard that Warhound is suffering the same fate as Luminai on EU currently.. Just looking at commodity exchange and auction house makes me believe the server is in desperate need of some assistance.. preferably open Jabbit>Luminai transfer or the other way around. We do have 4 pages of decor + fabkit, which are popular sell items in general, while looking at Jabbit there is around 90-115 those times I've checked. Now this is not a definite indicator of a poor population since players can hoard decor for themselves or just vendor them but I'd say its a pretty good one at telling how well the server is doing along with the state of our commodity exchange (More or less no buy orders) | |} ---- IIRC the auction house and commodity exchange are all cross server now no? Maybe not, I thought they had mentioned doing that in the past though... Edited January 16, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- It's cross faction, not server. That means whatever you post is visible for both factions. | |} ---- The problem with Nazryn's calculation is that it assumes a quarter has only 1 month, not 3. | |} ---- Obviously Q4 will look good seeing how F2P launch had a ton of players, what will be more interesting to see is the Q1 report a few months from now. | |} ---- Ah, that must have been what I was thinking... They already have cross server que's, I don't see why a cross server AH/CE would be impossible though... The numbers I remember seeing from the report (not the release) were rates when I did my original calculation. Either way, based on other metrics (pointed out above) we've got a minimum of 150k players now, likely closer to 3-400k. Though that will probably drop off a bit over the next few months. Edited January 16, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- This. And this. But probably not this. | |} ---- Got a nice chuckle out of this one. I can walk through an entire zone without seeing a single person (one time I saw 2 people in Defile!), and queue times can easily break 1-2 hours (my record is 5 before I finally logged for the night). I can't recall a single other mmo that felt more barren. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not about outdated graphic. People constantly asking Blizzard to reopen several vanilla and BC servers, heck, I would personally pay then sub if they will reopen. Now I'm playing on Nostalrius, more than anything else and graphic there is so 2006, but guess what? Nobody complains outdated graphics. Everybody enjoys world pvp atmosphere, challenge. And one more thing: this is not a nostalgia for me, I started play WoW just 2-3 months before WotLK. | |} ---- I'm not the only one to come up with estimates close to that using different metrics. Bloviate elsewhere if you're not going to contribute anything but derision here please. | |} ---- ---- Were you responding to my FFXI stats? FFXIV's active playerbase is most likely around 500-700k, maybe a mill during peak times of year. Again they don't release player numbers, but there certainly are not as many active players as there are "registered accounts" (most of which have been inactive for over a year) on FFXIV. | |} ---- ---- I would say that unless you have access to concurrency data that the rest of us simply aren't aware of, you don't know more about concurrency in this game than any of the rest of us can get from pretty meaningless screenshots and anecdotal impressions. That makes comparing it to the concurrency of other games an exercise in futility. You're the only one here claiming 300-400 thousand players that I can see. Even the most opimistic next guesses are in the 100k range. Noting the flaws in your argument is a perfectly valid contribution to this thread, so I'll respectfully decline. | |} ---- ---- I stand corrected lol, yeah i was. I need to learn to read apparently. Edited January 17, 2016 by Vade | |} ---- I'm sure flaws in his argument could only be found by the culturally biased! | |} ---- Disagreeing on opinion is one thing. Ignoring factually correct statements (I.E. others in this thread are finding 100k to be a minimum and estimating actual players to be substantially higher) and pretending no one else suggested that is just gross incompetence. For example... | |} ---- ---- I'm not playing games with you about whether 150k is or isn't "in the 100k range", that's a phrase that is there explicitly to make clear that it's a rough approximation. |} Uh... that's not an example of someone claiming that the game has at least 100k active players. There's no reason to think all or even most of the 150k people who downloaded an addon over the course of the last year are still playing. The focus of his post is on the monthly downloads being more that 5000 because he's responding to a post estimating that there's only 5k currently active players, and his evidence on that point is pretty strong. We know that this was his point because the part of that same post that you didn't include said this: Earlier in the thread, Tibolt did estimate the game has about 150k active players earlier in the thread, using the following logic: In other words, we know the game had about 38k players in Q3 because that's how many people the revenues could account for. That number is an underestimate of the real player number at that time because some people were playing off CREDD reserves or long-term subscriptions that weren't counted as revenue in Q3. IF the number of stably active players "at least doubled" following the transition to F2P and relaunch window, then at least 76k people would be playing these days, with a larger number likely but not known with any accuracy based on how many players were playing without contributing to the Q3 revenues and how much better the F2P relaunch was than two-fold. His estimate of 150k at the end suggests he doubled a ~75k minimum to roughly account for those unknowns, but that's obviously meant to simply be a rough guess. Personally, I think those estimates are probably too generous, but he clearly wasn't trying to use them as some precise accounting and I'm not going to nitpick over it. Regardless, his estimate wasn't completely out in the stratosphere like your estimates have been. Edited to correct a spelling error--a clear sign of gross incompetence if ever there was one. Edited January 18, 2016 by yasfan | |} ---- And while you were wasting our time with another pointless post you could have looked at other posts that are thinking a greater number than those users are playing.. Of which there are now more in this thread. | |} ---- Fact-checking is only a waste of time when the goal is to get someone actively trying to misrepresent reality to concede having gotten something wrong. That's not my goal. My goal is to make sure that people aren't misled by those misrepresentations without at least getting a clear explanation of what's being misrepresented. | |} ---- ---- ---- This^ People like to look at numbers and do math. That is cool and all, but none of those numbers really matter if a que, even for a veteran dungeon as a healer, takes 45 minutes on a Saturday night. At that point, I stop thinking about the amount of money the might have made in a certain quarter. I think about the fact that either the que is bugged, or there were not 5 people diverse enough, across the US and Australia that happened to be playing Wildstar and be qued for a dungeon. lol. | |} ----